parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What a Cartoon (1701Movies Style)
1701Movies' TV-spoof of What a Cartoon (1995). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Blossom - Misty (Pokemon) * Bubbles - May (Pokemon) * Buttercup - Iris (Pokemon) * Mrs. Keane - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Mayor of Townsville - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Fuzzy Lumpkins - Clayton (Tarzan) * Courage - Himself * Eustace Bagge - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) * Muriel Bagge - Daisy (Pokemon) * Space Chicken - Himself * Dexter - Tori (Tai Chi Chasers) * Dee Dee - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Dexter's Mom - Serena (Pokemon) * Johnny Bravo - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * The Amoeba Boys - Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Jafar (Aladdin), and Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Elmo - Himself * Louie - Himself * Fred Flintstone - Thomas O Malley (The Aristocats) * Cow - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chicken - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Red Guy - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Dino - Himself * Gramps - Mayor of townsville * Boy - Pinocchio * Girl - Buttercup * Larry - Roger Ratcliffe * Steve - Pongo * Cindy - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Episodes: # Meat Clayton # Changes # Short Orders # Max Bravo # No Smoking # The Chicken From Outer Space # The Mayor # Tori's Laboratory: The Big Sister # Roger and Pongo See Also: *The Powerpuff Girls (1701Movies Human Style) *Tori's Laboratory *Max Bravo *Gadget & Dale *Courage The Cowardly Dog (1701Movies Style) Trivia: Gallery: Scary Misty.jpg|Misty as Blossom May.jpg|May as Bubbles Iris (TV Series).jpg|Iris as Buttercup Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Mrs. Keane Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Fuzzy Lumpkins Tori-0.jpg|Tori as Dexter Bonnie (Pokemon XY).png|Bonnie as Dee Dee Serena in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Serena as Dexter's Mom Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Yuckie Duck Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Fred Flintstone Dino in What a Cartoon.jpg|Dino as Himself Max Taylor.png|Max Taylor as Johnny Bravo Mary-0.jpg|Mary as Herself Tumblr static screen shot 2013-09-08 at 9.29.44 pm.png|Skippy Squirrel as Sledgehammer O'Possum Louie in What a Cartoon.jpg|Louie as Himself Elmo in What a Cartoon.jpg|Elmo as Himself Gadget Hackwrench-1.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Cow Arabian Dale.jpg|Dale as Chicken Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as the Red Guy Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook, Jafar in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jafar, Dr. Facilier.jpg|and Dr. Facilier as the Amoeba Boys Courage in What a Cartoon.jpg|Courage as Himself Daisy in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Daisy as Muriel Bagge Tracey Sketchit.png|Tracey Sketchit as Eustace Bagge Space chicken what a cartoon.jpg|Space Chicken as Himself Mayor of Townsville (TV Series).jpg|The Mayor of Townsville as Gramps Pinocchio (as a real boy).jpg|Pinocchio as the Boy Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Cereal.jpg|Buttercup as the Girl Rod (Aplha Gang).jpg|Rod as Jungle Boy Christopher in What a Cartoon.jpg|Christopher as Himself Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Larry Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Pongo as Steve Mina Daydreaming.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Cindy Category:1701Movies Category:What a Cartoon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof